¿Obsesión o Amor?
by Yessi Uchiha
Summary: -...¡Lo que siento por el no es una obsesión, lo que siento por él es amor!- Y de repente callo desmayada.


**Notas:** Mi primera historia en fanfiction...Espero les guste, acepto criticas y sugerencias. No sean crueles, soy hipersensible...snif x'D [Dejen reviews]

**Summary:** Ella miro hacia al cielo y aún llorando dijo suplicante -Pero solo estoy segura de algo... ¡Lo que siento por él no es solo una obsesión, lo que siento por él es amor!-

**Aclaraciones:** Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, desgraciadamente. Si fuera así Sasuke regresaría por Sakura, Naruto se haría hokage y se casaría con Hinata. La zorra de Karin moriría aplastada por Chouji y Rock Lee se casaría con Ino.

_Recuerdos _

-Dialogos-

**_'Pensamientos'_**

* * *

**¿Obsesión o Amor?**

Eran las 2 de la madrugada, las nubes grises cubrían todo el cielo, unos terribles sonidos provenientes de ellas retumbaban hasta en el callejón más lejano de konoha. Se acercaba una gran tormenta, la hokage al saber la noticia ordeno a todos resguardarse en sus respectivos hogares. Solo una persona no obedeció sus órdenes, ella era…Sakura Haruno. Se encontraba en una banca que tenía un aspecto dañado y viejo, el viento movía su peculiar cabellera de un tono rosa pálido, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo estaba recargado en aquella banca. El viento comenzaba a aumentar, los tremendos sonidos de las nubes chocando una contra otra eran cada vez más frecuentes hasta que por fin comenzó a llover, pero eso no sería lo peor, apenas era el principio de todo.

-Me pregunto por qué estaré aquí si Tsunade-sama dijo que teníamos estrictamente prohibido salir de nuestros hogares- Dijo la dueña de los ojos jades con un tono de voz bajo, casi un susurro

**Flash Back**

_Todos los habitantes de konoha se encontraban reunidos enfrente de la torre donde se encontraba la hokage, al verla comenzaron los aplausos de parte de los aldeanos, los ninjas solo hicieron una reverencia. La rubia hizo una señal para guardaran silencio y así comenzar las órdenes que daría en un instante. Todos quedaron en un silencio de ultratumba hasta que por fin comenzó a hablar:_

_-Bueno queridos habitantes de konoha, como verán los cite hoy para avisarles, suplicarles, decirles, exigirles y ordenarles que no salgan de su hogar a partir de ¡Ahora!-Grito la rubia mientras todos se miraron confundidos_

-Hm…Creo que les tengo que explicar, verán: nuestros especialistas en clima nos han avisado que se acerca una tormenta, pero no cualquier tormenta si no la más grande tormenta que ah caído en el país del fuego. Tienen prohibido salir de sus hogares ya que si salen tienen una probabilidad del 89% de no volver con vida o en una sola pieza a su casa, así que les voy avisando, no abra seguros de vida y no piensen que pagaré por los accidentados ya que quedaron avisados y no quiero reclamos ¿Entendido?- Dicho esto se fue de allí entrando a su oficina. Todos comenzaron a correr hacía su casa viendo como el suelo comenzaba a cambiar de un llamativo azul a un alarmante gris.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Hm…Tal vez estoy aquí por estúpida. Pero probablemente por lo que paso hace una semana, no lo sé…Pudiera ser- Término de hablar y comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido mientras seguía en la misma posición que antes.

**  
Flash Back**

_-Naruto as visto a Sasuke-Kun-_

_-No Sakura-chan, por onceava vez -_

_-¿Estás seguro o me estás ocultando su ubicación?- Dijo ella molesta_

_-Sakura-chan, no sé donde esta- Dijo un poco molesto el rubio_

_-Mira Naruto si no me dices donde esta atente a las consecuencias, ¿Qué no ves que la cerda podría estar coqueteándole a mis espaldas?- _

_-¡Ya te dije que no sé dónde está tu maldito Sasuke-Kun, estas obsesionada Sakura!-_

_-Naruto…- **''Nunca me había dicho a secas por mi nombre''** Pensó mientras lo miraba tristemente **''¿Obsesionada?''**_

_-Y no me vuelvas a preguntar donde jodidos esta el teme, ¡No lo sé!- Dicho esto el rubio se fue muy enojado dejando a Sakura sorprendida y un poco triste._

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

_  
_Sakura comenzó a ver borroso, sus ojos se cristalizaron y comenzaron a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas que se confundía con la lluvia la cual había aumentado.

-Tal vez allá sido eso, no lo sé. Pero tal vez fue lo que paso hace tres días, si eso debe de ser- Dice esto con una infinita tristeza en su voz y una amarga sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras comienza a recordar.

_  
**Flash back**_

_-¡¡Sasuke-kun por fin de encuentro!!- Dice mientras llegaba hacía él y se recargaba en un árbol_

_-Hmp-_

_-Te eh buscado por toda la aldea- Dijo Sakura mientras respiraba agitadamente, al parecer había corrido una gran distancia_

_-Aa- Dijo el indiferente_

_-Pensé que estabas con la zanahoria o peor aún, con la cerda- Dijo ella con un gesto de molestia en el rostro_

_-Hmp-_

_-¿Dónde estabas Sasuke-kun?-_

_-Eso no te importa-_

_-¿Estabas con una chica?- Dijo histérica_

_-No- Dijo él con una voz fría_

_-¡Qué bueno Sasuke-kun!-_

_-…- El Uchiha se volteo para seguir su camino dejándola con la palabra en la boca_

_-E-Espera Sasuke-kun tengo que decirte algo- corrió hacía donde estaba_

_-¿Qué?- Dijo cortantemente_

_-Mira es que quería, bueno ya sabes, quería invitarte a salir, tal vez a dar la vuelta o al cine- Dice sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado_

_-Déjame pensarlo...NO- _

_-Pero Sasuke-kun-_

_-Deja de ser una molestia Sakura-_

_-Perdón Sasuke-kun no quería ser una molestia-_

_-Perdón Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun eres muy sexy, Sasuke-kun esto, Sasuke-kun lo otro ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer más que andar humillándote y hacerme perder mi tiempo? Eres una maldita molestia ¡Deja de perseguirme!- Grito Sasuke. Sakura entrecerró los ojos y comenzaron a salir lágrimas de ellos, al notar que lloraba comenzó a correr de ese lugar, no quería que él la viera sufrir._

**''Maldita sea Sakura…Entiende que no se cómo acercarme a ti, cuando lo intento solo te digo cosas feas'' **Pensó el Uchiha claramente molesto mientras golpeaba el árbol donde antes se encontraba Sakura.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**  
**Sakura cerró sus ojos con pesadez y dos grandes lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por su rostro, toda su ropa estaba mojada, su cabello al igual que sus zapatos y cualquier parte de su bien formado cuerpo lo estaba. Levanto su mirada ahora con sus ojos bien abiertos y vio el cielo aún más gris que hace unos minutos, veía relámpagos por doquier y árboles caídos. Sus ojos se posaron en la salida de konoha.

-Tal vez debería irme, tal vez lo mejor para todos es que me vaya…lo mejor para él sería que me fuera de una buena vez- Dijo esto mientras subía las piernas a la banca, sintió el aire chocar contra su cuerpo y comenzaron los múltiples escalofríos. Abrazo sus piernas y recargo su cabeza en ellas mientras comenzaba a recordar lo que había pasado ayer.

**Flash Back**

_-Sakura necesito que vayas a una misión mañana, esta tardara 1 mes o probablemente un poco más- Dijo Tsunade mientras se sentaba en una silla y hacía a un lado algunos papeles de su gran escritorio el cual tenía enfrente._

_-Claro Tsunade-Sama, le diré a Sasuke-kun y a Naruto- dijo la chica muy feliz **''Tal vez así Sasuke-kun se enamore de mí y me pida disculpas por lo que me dijo hace unos días, ¡si eso es!''** Pensó la chica mientras mostraba una sincera sonrisa_

_-No, no Sakura. La misión solo será para ti – Dijo la rubia mientras negaba con el dedo índice _

_-¿Qué?- Dijo confundida _

_-Es que nos mandaron un telegrama de la aldea del sonido, necesitan un ninja medico que los ayude a realizar una vacunas, su dosis debe ser exacta ya que podría causar un daño físico muy grave en el cuerpo de cualquier persona si se le llega a dar un poco más de lo requerido, tu eres la indicada ya que eres la mejor ninja medico del país del fuego, claro todo lo aprendiste de mi- Dijo ella muy arrogantemente, al terminar saco de su cajón una botella de sake y la destapo, tomo un sorbo como si de agua se tratara -Es rango B y no hay ningún riesgo, así que no necesitarás la ayuda de tus compañeros. Bueno, prepara tus cosas, mañana mismo partirás- _

_-¡Pero Tsunade-Sama!- Dijo la chica alterada_

_-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- Dijo confundida la rubia_

_-¡No quiero ir a esa misión si no va Sasuke-Kun!-_

_-¡Pero qué estás diciendo!- Grito enojada la Hokage_

_-Es que no quiero dejarlo solo, ¿Qué no ve que si me separo de el alguien podría ganármelo?-_

_La hokage comenzó a maldecir mentalmente, mientras los colores se le subían al rostro por el coraje._

_-No te estoy preguntando si quieres ir Sakurita- _

_-¡No iré si no va Sasuke-Kun!-_

_-¡Tú vas a ir aunque el tercer hokage reviva y me diga que no te mande a esa misión!-_

_-Tsunade-sama por favor no me haga ir- Suplico Sakura_

_-¡Ya me tienes harta Sakura, haz algo de tu vida además de andar vigilando, persiguiendo y acosando al Uchiha!- Grito la rubia mientras se levantaba y daba un fuerte golpe a su escritorio el cual al momento del impacto se partió por la mitad -¡Estás obsesionada con ese muchacho! Era un traidor, por kami-sama Sakura, ¡un traidor! Te lastimo, lastimo a Naruto, No le importas entiende, para el eres una carga si no, no te trataría como tal-_

_-…- Sakura se quedo paralizada y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse –Eso no es cierto, Sasuke no es solo un traidor, el es nuestro amigo y nosotros no lo vemos como una escoria-_

_-Lo único que sucede aquí es que estas en una burbuja la cual cree que Sasuke es perfecto, en tu imaginación ese muchacho es tu príncipe azul ¡Pero no Sakura! Tienes 18 años y ya estas lo suficientemente grande para saber que esas cosas no existen- _

_-yo se que Sasuke-kun no es perfecto ni será mi príncipe, pero yo lo amo ¡Y usted no tiene derecho de hablar de él así! Ya demostró que está arrepentido, no es justo que le guardemos resentimiento- Dijo Sakura mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a salir unas rebeldes lágrimas._

_-¡Cállate de una buena vez! Yo soy la hokage, entiéndelo y respeta eso. Tú sabes que te aprecio Sakura, eres mi única alumna y no quiero que te destruyas esperando algo que no va a ocurrir…como el amor de Sasuke- _

_-Lo sé- Sakura cerró sus ojos y las lágrimas aun estaban presentes –Perdone usted por mi comportamiento Tsunade-sama pero aun así quiero quedarme- La miro eh izo una reverencia en forma de despedida pero antes de abrir la puerta…-Prefiero tener la vista en alto sabiendo que luche por lo que quiero, que tenerla por el suelo sabiendo que me rendí antes de tiempo- Tsunade frunció el ceño y la mira con enojo pero al mismo tiempo orgullosa por el valor que tenia aquella chica._

_-Claro, claro espera toda la vida ¿Pero sabes algo? El Uchiha encontrará a alguien más y mientras tú lo sigues esperando el se estará cogiendo a otra chica y así resurgirá de nuevo clan Uchiha. Tú te quedaras sola, sola por que así lo quisiste.- _

_-….- Sakura no dijo nada, aún lloraba pero ahora sentía que el corazón se le partía de nuevo, no en dos si no en miles de pedacitos. _

_-No iras a la misión, no porque me hayas hecho una escenita si no porque eh comprobado que a ti te importa un reverendo rábano tu profesión, ahora lárgate- Tsunade miro fríamente a su alumna y esta salió corriendo de ese lugar._

_''Hmp'' dijo un joven que había escuchado gran parte de la conversación escondido detrás de una ventana, este no había sido detectado por ninguna de las dos mujeres. Su mirada llena de furia y odio iba dirigida hacia la mayor de las dos mujeres, Tsunade._

**Fin del Flash Back**

La tormenta era cada vez más fuerte y había muchos árboles caídos, el viento era tan intenso que te hacia retroceder varios centímetros si no estabas sujeto a algo, Sakura estaba aún en el mismo sitio mientras abrazaba sus piernas, no hacía más que llorar y pensar en que había hecho mal y como podría solucionarlo.

-Tal vez soy demasiado empalagosa- Dice eso entre llanto -Tal vez no soy muy bonita y no tengo el mejor cuerpo pero yo lo amo- Sakura comenzó a sentirse muy mareada, tal vez se había enfermado por estar tanto tiempo en ese lugar con la tremenda tormenta que comenzaba, puso sus manos en la venza y se agarro fuerte pues el viento la hacía moverse, los arboles se movían y una brisa la hizo caerse al suelo, ella miro hacia al cielo y aún llorando dijo -...¡Lo que siento por el no es una obsesión, lo que siento por él es amor!- Y de repente callo desmayada.

-

**-Unas horas después-**

-

Sakura comenzó a despertar e intento abrir los ojos pero no pudo hacerlo ya que se encontraba realmente cansada, aún se escuchaba como sonaban las nubes al chocarse, ruidos de las gotas en la ventana...**_''¿Ventana? ¿Qué ventana?''_** Pensó sakura, pero decidio no darle mucho inportancia. Sin hacer esfuerzo supo que tenía un poco de calentura, coloco una mano en su frente y sintió algo, lo tomo con sus manos y vio que era un pedazo de tela mojado, **''_¿Alguien estuvo quitándome la calentura?''_** Pensó ella mientras abrió los ojos alarmada, al abrirlos una cara de espanto se reflejo en su rostro. Se encontraba en una gran habitación de diferentes tonalidades azules, había unas cuantas mesitas y un gran escritorio el cual tenía una computadora y varías herramientas ninjas, una lámpara en la mesita más cercana y una pantalla plana enfrente de donde ella se encontraba, volteo hacía abajo y se encontró con una cama circular con sabanas negras.

-Por dios esta es la casa…Este es el cuarto de…- En eso una silueta entro a la gran habitación

-Mi cuarto, mi casa- Dijo un joven alto, con un cuerpo muy bien formado por las arduas horas de entrenamiento que hacía día a día. Su expresión era un poco fría. Su cabello era de un color azabache, estaba revuelto y varios mechones rebeldes caían sobre su rostro, un rostro perfecto digno de los ángeles. Su tez era pálida, casi transparente. Ojos afilados y con un color negro opaco, un negro como la noche más fría de invierno…unos ojos en los cuales te podías perder. Oh si no pregúntenle a nuestra querida Sakura ya que ella quedo hipnotizada desde la primera vez que los vio hace casi 11 años.

-¿Pero qué hago aquí?- Pregunto confundida mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojizo

-No me hagas recordarlo- Dijo el fríamente

-Pero quiero saberlo- Dijo casi en un susurro

-Eres una enferma Sakura, desobedeciste ordenes ¡Y lo peor es que podrías haber muerto si no me hubiera dado cuenta que no estabas en tu casa!- Dijo muy molesto mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-Yo…Yo solo quería estar sola- Dijo ella bajando la mirada

-¡Pero que estupidez!- Dijo el aún muy enojado –Si te hubiera pasado algo Sakura, te juro que nunca te lo hubiera perdonado-

-No entiendo Sasuke-k…- **''No, no puedo decirle así...Ya no''** Pensó ella mientras cerraba sus ojos –No entiendo Sasuke-

Sasuke la miro frunciendo el ceño mientras se sentaba en la cama aún lado de ella. Puso las manos en los hombros de su compañera y la miro confundido pero con su misma implacable mirada.

-¿Desde cuándo soy solo Sasuke? ¿Qué paso con el _kun_?- Dijo confundido mientras trataba de sonar serio y calmado.

-No te gusta que te llame así…- Dijo ella mientras trataba de no mirar a Sasuke

-hmp, jamás dije que no me gustara- Dijo él mientras la soltaba del agarre, Sakura lo miro confundida y Sasuke gruño dándole a entender que ese tema estaba más que concluido.

-¿No me responderás la pregunta?- Dijo ella tratando de sacarle un poco más de platica

-¿Qué pregunta _Sa-ku-ra?- _Dijo Sasuke con un tono ilegalmente sensual, cosa que no paso desapercibida por una sonrojada Sakura

-B-Bueno de c-como llegue aquí- Dijo ella tartamudeando.

-Pase por tu casa y no te vi- Dijo con desinterés

-¿Qué hacías pasando por mi casa?- Preguntó curiosa

-Hmp- Respondió el Uchiha mientras se sonrojaba, pero no tanto para que ella se diera cuenta.

-¿Mmm?-

-No lo sé- Dijo el dándole la espalda

-Vamos Sasuke, dime- Dijo ella levantándose de la cama y parándose delante de él con un ceja levantada

-Ya te dije que no lo sé- Dijo enojado mientras trataba de no darle la cara

-Está bien…Creo que me voy Sasuke- Sakura se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

-Espera Sakura- La tomo del brazo izquierdo y la jalo hacía el haciendo que Sakura chocara con su pecho, sintió un calor proveniente de sus mejillas y la abrazo torpemente.

-Sasu…- No la dejo terminar ya que comenzó a hablar.

-Sakura, gracias- Los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a humedecerse al recordar una escena muy familiar, rodeo a Sasuke con sus delgados brazos aferrándose a él.

-No entiendo…- Dijo Sakura entre sollozos –No me des esperanzas Sasuke, no me las des si después me vas a partir más el corazón-

-Sakura…-

-Sasuke no me lastimes, ya no por favor…Siempre te eh amado, desde que te conocí en aquel parque, tú me defendiste de aquellas niñas que se burlaban de mi por mi frente, desde ese día te amo, te amo como una loca y no podre dejar de hacerlo…Pero eso no te da derecho a hacerme sufrir, por favor te lo suplico Sasuke- Termino de decir la última frase mientras su voz se quebraba dentro de su garganta.

-Perdón…- Dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Qué dijiste?- Dijo ella levantando la vista, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar…

**''El orgullo lo tirare una vez, pero la felicidad que obtendré a cambio será para siempre''** Pensó el Uchiha antes decir algo que dejaría a Sakura completamente helada. Sasuke tomo aire, el no era bueno diciendo lo que sentía y le daba vergüenza hacerlo, el era un Uchiha y eso no era parte de sus grandes e innumerables dones, el no era comunicativo.

-Gracias por ser la persona que más me ah amado, gracias por defenderme ante cualquier persona, gracias por esperarme, gracias por soportarme y gracias…Gracias por seguir amándome-

Sakura estaba completamente helada, no había palabra para expresar lo que ella sentía en ese momento. Se separo de él mientras lo miraba. Sasuke estaba completamente rojo, ella había parado de llorar hacía unos instantes y de repente una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Él seguía rojo de vergüenza pero sus ojos brillaban, no sé si de vergüenza, frustración o…alegría.

-Sasuke… ¿Me tratas de decir que tú…?- Pero Sasuke no la dejo terminar

-Que te amo, te trato de decir que te amo, que eres mi molestia, ¡Que eres solo mía y de nadie más!- Dijo esto con un tono arrogante, dominante y posesivo cosa que a Sakura le sorprendió eh hizo que sus mejillas volvieran a tener ese color rojizo de antes.

-Yo tam…- Pero el Uchiha no la dejo terminar, creo que a Sasuke ya se le está haciendo costumbre eso de no dejar que las personas terminaran de hablar.

-Tú también me amas- Dijo el mirándola incrédulo

-Si…- asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía

-Entonces para hacerlo más formal, aunque creo que es obvio…- Hizo una mueca -¿Quieres ser mi novia _Sa-ku-ra_? –Dijo seductoramente mientras se le acercaba y la tomaba de la cintura.

-C-Claro que si- Dijo un poco nerviosa. **''Por kami-sama Sasuke-kun es tan sexy''** Pensó Sakura mientras se sonrojaba de sobremanera, Sasuke lo noto y comenzó a reírse. Después de unos segundos paro de reír y la miro directamente a los ojos, comenzó a acercarse al rostro de la pelirosa, delicadamente rozo sus labios. Era un beso suave, nada dominante pero verdaderamente tierno. Sasuke tenía sus manos en la cadera de Sakura y ella puso sus manos en el cuello, recorrió un caminito hasta llegar al cabello de Sasuke. Comenzó a acariciarlo mientras comprobaba que era realmente suave y sedoso, por fin el maldito y necesario aire les hizo falta, despegaron sus labios con agonía y mientras Sakura sonreía, Sasuke hizo un intento de sonrisa, él no era muy bueno haciendo eso pero estaba más que feliz, se sentía vivo.

-Por cierto Sakura- Dice esto en un tono serio y profundo mientras se separaba de ella

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- Contesto Sakura confundida

-No le hagas caso a Tsunade, a la única que voy a cogerme es a ti- Dice el aguantándose una carcajada

-¡Sasuke!- Dijo Sakura muerta de vergüenza.

-Sasuke no. Para ti soy Sasuke-_kun_- dice soltando una carcajada, Sakura se puso aún mas roja, creo que quiso darle una buena competencia a nuestra tímida Hinata; Sasuke la miro y le regalo una sonrisa, no una sonrisa fría, ni una por obligación. Esa era una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no regalaba a nadie. Él corto la distancia que los separaba, le planto un beso aun sonriendo mientras cerraba sus ojos, Sakura correspondió a pesar de que estaba a punto de entrar en un crisis de nervios, Sasuke la jalo hacía el dándole un fuerte abrazo. Mientras continuaban abrazados pedían al cielo que jamás los separaran.

**''Un momento, ¿Cómo supo Sasuke-kun lo que me había dicho Tsunade-sama?''** Pensó Sakura mientras abrazaba a Sasuke. **''Y eso que importa ahora, ¡¡Qué no ves que Sasuke-kun está abrazándote!!''** Grito mentalmente su inner, Sakura se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza mientras se aferraba al hombre de su vida…Sasuke Uchiha.

**..:Fin:..**


End file.
